Listen To Your Heart
by Jackson1967
Summary: Nick deals with heartbreak but can anyone save him?


Chapter notes:

Nick has been depressed since losing the one he loved so much and feels like saying goodbye but can Nick go through with it?

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah

you've built a love but that love falls apart

your little piece of heaven turns too dark

Nick Stokes had split up with his girlfriend a week ago and everything was still sore yet raw and it really hurt deep inside and Nick hadnt eaten anything as he just didnt feel up to eating as the pain was still there deep down inside Nick's body, but his friends tried to cheer him up and that didnt work and it sunk Nick into more depression as he struggled to cope.

listen to your heart

when he's calling for you

listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye

Saturday night at Nick's apartment and Nick was looking for a cd that had one of the songs that Nick used play in happier times but now Nick was gonna see if it was gonna make him end it all because Nick thought there was nothing left in the world for him, like Nick would never get the chance to be married or even become a father for the first time.

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile

the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah

they're swept away and nothing is what is seems

the feeling of belonging to your dreams

Nick was not answering his cell phone because simply Nick didnt wanna talk to anyone and it was something that Nick felt he needed peace and solitude to end his life without saying goodbye to the ones he loved the most like his own family and his friends at CSI who were also like family to Nick. It seemed like there was no way out and ending it all was the way to end everything once and for all.

listen to your heart

when he's calling for you

listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye

Nick guessed that taking an overdose of tablets would take him from everything and his so called life which was meaning nothing to Nick and he wondered if everything would be different if he was still with his ex girlfriend who Nick had discovered was cheating on him and it made Nick ever more ready to take his own life and watch from above at everyone else suffering at the loss of someone special.

and there are voices

that want to be heard

so much to mention

but you can't find the words

the scent of magic

the beauty that's been

when love was wilder than the wind

Nick flicked play on the cd player after putting the cd inside and the song began to play and Nick went to the cupboard where he kept his tablets and found one unopened and brought them back and sat down on the sofa, ready to end it all but there was a knock at the door then Nick got up to answer the door to find his ex girlfriend stood there who was emotional and Nick let her inside and Nick didnt know why he did that and his ex saw the tablets and instantly knew what Nick was gonna do.

listen to your heart

when he's calling for you

listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye

The song was still playing and Nick's ex asked why the tablets were out and Nick explains to his ex that he was gonna end it all as he wanted out of this cruel world and as Nick was explaining, tears were slowly falling down his pale cheeks and Nick rubbed them away with the sleeve of his jumper and Nick's ex pleaded with Nick to not kill himself but was Nick gonna do it?

Listen to your heart...mm..mmm

Nick didnt know what to do after telling his ex to leave but before she left, she told Nick that she was expecting his child and the door closes and Nick's left alone with this news that his ex was carrying his child and Nick grabs the tablets and chucks them across the room and changes the song and Nick decides to live after all due to fact that he was gonna become a father.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye

End Notes:

Nick lives and is there to see his daughter be born and Nick doesnt get back with his daughter's mother as it would be strange and Nick meets someone and can finally be happy with his new love and his daughter.


End file.
